


Multi-Purposes of the Multihex Theater

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [19]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, but there's a little blood and stuff so imma use it just to be safe, idk if this really deserves the teen label, there really isn't anything in here though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ramona takes Faybelle to see a scary movie. Faybelle doesn’t handle it well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 19 - Movies

“Are you _sure_ you’re up for it, though?” Ramona teased with a smirk. Faybelle crossed her arms and huffed, flapping her wings a little to keep up with Ramona’s pace.

“Of course I am. I’ve watched scary movies before.”

“But are you _really_ sure? You know this one is F-rated.”

F stood for Fairy Scary. But Faybelle was no baby. “Please, Ramona, I can handle a F-movie. I’ve watched loads of C-movies, and F is hardly worse.” C stood for creepy. There were a lot of movies about monsters that were C-rated, particularly a saga about monsters at a high school. Faybelle had watched all of them, and she loved them. She didn’t think F could be _that_ bad. And she wasn’t still in nursery rhyme school or anything. She was a mature fairy.

“Alright then.” Ramona swung open the door to the Multihex Theater. A poster hung on the wall, advertising the movie they had come to see: _Silence of the Fairies_. A fairy who could have been the mirror image for Faybelle’s mom was on the poster, coated in blood and pinned up by her wings. Faybelle gulped.

“We _could_ always go and see _Snow Queen_ instead,” Ramona offered, gesturing towards the poster in which a strange, animated version of Crystal Winter was pictured. Faybelle shook her head.

“No. Let’s go buy our tickets.” Before Ramona could make another joke, Faybelle had already flown forward to the ticket counter.

By the first five minutes of the movie, though, she was greatly regretting her decision. The film definitely held nothing back. Hardly two seconds had passed without blood. Faybelle had covered her eyes with a wing almost immediately, cautiously poking her head out every now and then only to regret it each time. Her stomach twisted unpleasantly, threatening to spill her lunch. After she had suffered for a few minutes, Ramona turned to look at her, pulling the wing away from her eyes.

“I thought you liked scary movies,” she rasped with a laugh on the edge of her voice, and Faybelle blushed a deep blue.

“I… do?” she stated unconvincingly, as another scream sounded from the speakers. Ramona only laughed and pulled her in with a strong arm, swooping Faybelle up onto her lap.

“Good thing there’s more than one thing to do in a movie theater,” she muttered with a chuckle, drawing Faybelle in closer. The fairy blushed even deeper.

Thirty minutes later, when Faybelle’s hair was tousled and her shirt was rumpled and her cheeks were stained blood red with kisses, she felt very lucky that the movie theater was mostly empty. And while making out to the sound of screaming was somewhat creepy, it was also very, very hot.


End file.
